Cualquiera puede escribir fanfics
by Kitsu Preetyme
Summary: buaaaa......porque solo yo sufro?


Slayers pertenece a Hahime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Solo que mi sufrimiento es mío y solo mío (desgraciadamente ;___________;) Espero que este fanfic sirva de ejemplo y salve a otros escritores de seguir mi pobre destino. ;_;

Para los despistados: - es cuando un personaje habla, * * es acciones (tanto del personaje que habla o de los otros), [] es comentario de autora y lo que esta en _itálica_ es lo escrito por ya sabrán quien. 

****

Cualquiera puede escribir fanfics

-Esta durmiendo?

-Eso es un secreto! 

-NAMAGOMI!!!! ESTO ES SERIO!!!!!! [......esto parece lemon....Tranquilos!!! No es!!!] *mazo-sama en mano* SUÉLTEME SEÑORITA AMELIA!!!! DÉJEME MATARLO!!!!!

-Que pasa? Ah....ya sé....los dragones solucionan todo con violencia...

-LO VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

-CALLADOS AMBOS!!! No ven que si se despierta no vamos a poder seguir con el plan?

-pero la que empezó fue labios de lagartija!!!

-MENTIRA SEÑORITA RINA!!! FUE ÉL EL QUE COMENZO!!!

-Ya basta * agarra mazo-sama de Filia y le pega a Xellos con él * Feliz Filia?

-.................yo le quería pegar ;___; ...........

-Son maaaaaaaalas ;_____; 

-Bueno sigamos, Amelia, esa loca esta durmiendo?

-Aja....ya podemos prender la PC con seguridad

-Que es una PC? 

-Gourry...no estoy con tiempo para responder tus preguntas

-Alguien me puede recordar por que estamos haciendo esto?

-POR LA JUSTICIA QUE MERECEMOS CONTRA TODOS LOS FANFICS HECHOS Y QUE ESTAN POR SER HECHOS EN EL FUTURO QUE NOS PONE EN SITUACIONES DESAGRADABLES!!!! Vamos señor Zelgadis!! Repita después de mí, LA JUSTICIA SIEMPRE VENCE!!!!!!!

-(((_-))U creo que mejor voy a hacer café en la cocina........alguien quiere algo?

-Té * Xellos y Filia lo dijeron al mismo tiempo * Deja de copiarme!!! * otra vez ambos al mismo tiempo ^_^U * ;___;

-YO QUIERO UN POCO DE JUSTICIA!!!! * gota general *

-A nosotros tráenos la heladera ^_^ [ no hay que ser muy brillante para saber que se trata de Rina y Gourry] *Zelgadis se va a la cocina*

-OK!!! Es hora de la venganza!!!

-Tengo que admitirlo....la venganza de Rina es tan dulce como la ira de labios de lagartija.... Solo que más alto en Kcal.!!!! ^_^ * un mazo acaba "misteriosamente" en la cabeza de Xellos* .... 

-Ahem....Rina.... no es hora de la venganza....ES HORA DE LA JUSTICIA! * pose de justicia como siempre ^_^U*

-Bueno bueno..... * música de abrir Windows * solo tengo que abrir Word y..... listo!!! Ahora empieza la diversión!!! YO PRIMERO!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

La brisa la despertó de su sueño...... esperaba encontrarse en su linda habitación en Brasil ....pero se encontró en el medio del bosque rodeada de lobos dispuestos a comerla en cualquier segundo!!!

-*yawn* mbuenosdias..... O.O KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOCORRO!!!! *sale corriendo*

-JAJAJAJA!!! Se lo merece!!!

-LA JUSTICIA ES JUSTA CON LOS JUSTOS! * pose de justicia acompañada de gota general *

-q....que es esa voz? No hay nadie en este bosque pero siento que alguien me habla!!!

-Estas en un fanfic!!! La venganza es dulce!!

-Y alta en Kcal.!

-qui....quienes son? Yo que les hice?!?!?!?!?! ;______;

-Eso es un secreto!! * no lo dijo Xellos [MILAGRO!!!]... lo dijo todo el resto ^_^U *

-Rinita....que es un fanfic?

-OH no...... ustedes son...... MALDITOS SLAYERS!!! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!! SI NO HARE UN FANFIC NO MUY BUENO DE USTEDES!!!

-lo lamentamos mucho Preetyme-san....pero los que estamos escribiendo esta vez somos nosotros ^_^

-labios de lagartija tiene razón 

-No...... * tono de desespero*

-Bueno....creo que Rina ya escribió lo suficiente.... AHORA ES EL TURNO DEL SEXY DEMONIO! ^_^ * saca a Rina y se pone a escribir*

-NOOOOOOOOOO! * nótese más desespero *

__

La joven muchacha se dio cuenta de algo mientras corría....ella no estaba usando camisón. Lo que ella estaba usando era un bikini muuuuuuuuy pervertido que dejaba casi todo al descubierto ^_^

-KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! XELLOS HENTAI!!!

-HENTAI!!!! [esta es Filia...la anterior fui yo ^_^U]

-Aun no termino...

__

ese tipo de traje era muy raro...ya que hacia 10 grados al sol y porque la muchacha acababa de entrar en un pueblo que solo tenia hombres que estaban muy carentes.....

-;____; esto parece uno de los fanfics yaoi de Iaci...solo que es lemon y no tiene a los caballeros del Zodiaco

-OK Xellos te pasaste....AHORA YO ME HAGO CARGO! * ya saben que en la cabeza de ya saben quien*

...... en comida.

-FILIA TE ADORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

Y aunque le dieron ropas más adecuadas para ese clima tan incomodo...

-Por que será que no me gusta ese aunque.....? FILIA QUE ME VAS A HACER?!?!?!?!

__

La obligaron de hacer la comida tradicional para todo el pueblo. Nótese que la comida que fue pasada generación tras generación es el plato de Dradora [aquellos que no saben cuál es, es el asqueroso plato que los Slayers casi comieron en la serie TRY]

-Nada mal para labios de lagartija

-...... *Zelgadis tomando café y Rina y Gourry luchando por la comida de la heladera* 

-ESA ES LA FORMA DE CASTIGAR A LOS INJUSTOS!!!

-buaaaaaaaaaaaa....... ;_;

-Creo que es mi vez de continuar.... * Zelgadis se sienta en la silla y se pone a escribir *

__

La muchacha se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, todo el mundo la miraba por tener colas y orejas de zorra amarilla. Pero las personas la trataban bien de todas formas...tanto que insistieron a que comiese el plato de Dradora junto con ellos....

-ME REHÚSO A COMER ESA PORQUERIA QUE HUELE A FEIJOADA [es una comida brasilera que seria como un guiso de porotos con partes sobrantes de cerdo, como las orejas, las patas, la cola, etc.]!!

__

...y no había forma de rehusarse.

-.......yo no me merezco esto.....

__

la muchacha decidió probar el plato de Dradora

-........no.....yo no hice nada para merecer esto.....

-Wow!!! Señor Zelgadis!!! Ud. Es muy bueno escribiendo

-Chica justicia dice la verdad, chico piedra 

-Dale....seguí que el suspenso me mata!!!!! SI NO SEGUIS HAGO UN DRAG SLAVE!!!

-Señorita Rina!!! Tranquilícese! 

-Mira quien habla.

-MAZOKU NAMAGOMI DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!

-......yo obedezco a mis padres...... saco buenas notas.....

__

ella se acercaba el tenedor con ese oloroso pedazo de Dradora hacia su boca...

-...yo...yo.... ME VOY A VENGAR!!!! ESTOY EN MI PC ASI QUE UN VIRUS ME SALVARA!!!! LOAD FATAL FOXY VIRUS!!!

-que desgracia.....explotó la PC.. (((_-))U

-Alguien me dice que es un virus? Se come?

-* aparece de la nada* PREPÁRENSE PARA LO PEOR!!!! VOY A VENGARME!!! VOY A HACER UN FANFIC YAOI LLAMADO ZELGADIS-CHAN IN WONDERLAND!!!

-(((_O)) QUE?!?!?!?!? PERO NO TENES MÁS PC!!!!

-LO PIENSO HACER A MANO!!! PERO ACA NO ACABA ....ge ge ge... Rina y Gourry a dieta por una semana en un fanfic * sonrisa maligna *

-DEJENME MATARLA!!!!! UN DRAG SLAVE Y ESTA MUERTA!!! SOLTAME FILIA!!!!

-.....también voy a hacer Amelia un mazoku que rompe la justicia y es totalmente injusta ....junto a Filia

-;_______; la justicia....yo injusta????? * Filia se desmaya en los brazos de "Namagomi" ante la idea de ser un mazoku *

-Por ahora yo estoy a salvo...al final nada me afecta ^_^

-Y...

-Oh-oh.....

-En uno Xellos va a tener que cuidar de bebe Valgarv y juntos van a tener que ver teletubies, jay jay el avioncito, Barney el dinosaurio y todos esos funde-cerebros que le hacen ver a los infantes * sonrisa maligna y del tipo "ahora te maté" *

-Noooooooo!!! * intenta cortarse las venas con una regla [los mazokus tienen venas?] *

-Solo esperen y verán!!! OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!* desaparece *

****

Never ends

-No, no voy hacer los fanfics que dije.... Rina me esta amenazando de Drag-Slavearme si los hago....así que no esperen nada. LOVE and JUSTICE FOR ALL YOU GUYS!!!! Ahora les digo chau!


End file.
